The present invention relates to a conversion bar for converting a traditional female style bicycle into a traditional male style bicycle and to an auxiliary seat for carrying a passenger.
The bicycle has passed its century birthdate and has undergone many changes since it first appeared. Early in the development of the bicycle, the frames were split into two separate categories, one being intended for male use and the other for female use. Hence the terminology "man's style" and "woman's style" of bicycle developed along with the apparatus itself. The only significant difference between the two types of frames as they are presently constituted is that the frame of the woman's style bicycle lacks the horizontal bar extending between the seat tube and the handle bar tube. This generally does not present any problems, though it does weaken the frame somewhat However, there has been a need or at least a desire shown in the prior art to carry passengers on the bicycle. The lack of the horizontal bar on the woman's style bicycle has relegated the passenger to a position on an auxiliary seat mounted rearwardly of the main seat. The option of a front mounted seat was not available due to the missing horizontal bar.
The major problem with a rear mounted seat is that the bicycle rider is unable to maintain visual contact with the passenger. Additionally, the rearward disposition of such seats behind the main bicycle seat generates momentum when negotiating turns that creates a tendency to throw the passenger sideways off the rearwardly disposed seat. The passenger's view is also substantially blocked from the main rider, thus detracting from the riding experience of the rearwardly seated passenger. Rearwardly mounted seats also required special hardware and fasteners by means of which they are typically permanently attached to the bicycle rear fender or frame. Thus a need exists for a readily mountable conversion bar to convert a female style bicycle to a male style bicycle and thereby provide a mount location for a front mounted auxiliary seat or other attachments.